1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical push button switch comprising a cylindrical enclosure having a base with pairs of contacts and comprising further a push button guided in this cylindrical enclosure, containing one contact spring each for every pair of contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of application for such a push button is especially found in switching on the illumination in the interior of motorcars by opening the doors, and switching on the illumination of the truck by opening the truck cover or similar switch functions.
Usual switches of this kind need an enclosure, a separate base arranged in the enclosure and a sealing means in order to obtain a splash-proof assembly. For this reason three basic elements for the enclosure are necessary which also have to be assembled.